1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method for fabricating a nonvolatile memory device, and more particularly, to a method for fabricating a cell string and a method for fabricating a nonvolatile memory device including the cell string.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to satisfy consumers' request for superior performance and a lower price, it is necessary to increase integration of a semiconductor memory device. Since an integration of a semiconductor memory device is a main factor in determining a device price, increasing integration is highly requested. In a case of conventional two-dimensional or flat semiconductor memory devices, integration is determined mainly by an area which a unit memory cell occupies, so the integration is greatly affected by a level of technique for forming a fine pattern.
However, since very expensive equipment is needed to obtain a fine pattern, even though integration of two-dimensional semiconductor memory device increases, such an increase is limited. To overcome this limit, a vertical cell string structure for forming a three-dimensional memory cell is being researched.